bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Chipmunk Christmas
This episode is based on the TV special "A Chipmunk Christmas". Plot When two things you love converge, it's a beautiful thing. VeggieTales meets Alvin and the Chipmunks? How great is that? Try showing it to eager churchgoing kids! Are those kiddies in for a treat? Synopsis The Countertop: Preparing Toy Story, Part 1 Lanny Wilson - lead singer and woodblock player of The Groovy Brothers, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt introduce the show normally. Lanny Wilson receives a message from a kid in London, asking for a Toy Story. Pa and Lunt were confused. Lanny was excited, because his role in it was a cowboy rag doll with a pull string - named Sheriff Woody Pride, despite the fact that the next show was somewhat another Little Joe episode - just like "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Moe and the Big Exit". Not long afterwards, the rest of the Groovy Brothers appear. Mr. Lunt tells Lanny that he is in charge of the makeup department. He tells the audience to get ready for a story starring him, Pa Grape and Larry as the Chipmunks, called "A Chipmunk Christmas". The Story A loving lady brings the Chipmunks to Ian Hawke's house. So one day, Alvin and his brothers write their first-ever song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". When Uncle Ian found out, he took them to the zoo as snake food. Then they sung their song to the snake to avoid being eaten. As they grew, strange things happened. One of Ian's neighbors planted a garden for Dave. It had weeds that simply refused to leave. There was even a weed that asked Alvin if he knew about Alfred being a robot! One night, a 128th birthday changed Alvin's life forever. In return, Ian left. The next morning, David Seville took Alvin to the mall. There, something caught Alvin's eye. It was mall shoppers and carolers singing about Christmas presents. Alvin also met a whole new load of people, including the mall's manager, Philip Fleagle. At that very moment, Theodore burst in with some news. As a reckless ruckus caused the mall to go bankrupt, Alvin went home, filled with some depression. As he finishes his little solo, Alvin receives an elf costume. He then goes to sick Trevor's house, and gives the harmonica to him. Alvin changes into the elf costume, giving him a new identity - "Merry Larry!" Theodore interviewed Lawrence on how the group started, how they became famous, etc. which all led into Alvin hurting his own friends. That night, Merry Larry recites a poem David Seville wrote ten years ago. But Merry Larry cried sympathetically about his actions. When he fell asleep, he mumbled, pretending to be a space ranger (I, VeggieFan2000, don't think Buzz Lightyear would like it). As Merry Larry sung his second little solo, he looked down from the apartment. To his surprise, he saw something wonderful in the city! It was a maid cleaning out one of Alvin's neighbors' houses. Merry Larry liked it so much he gave one of his property values to her. By the next morning, Lawrence arrived at the mall in a rocket-fueled carriage. Christina, Trevor and a few of their friends went with him. As they arrived, Lawrence told Philip about the wrongness he did in the past. Merry Larry repented from all his evil ways, and all his violence. After his message, someone forced him to sing "Radio Stuff Mart". Merry Larry knows this was the last song he'd ever write before his elf community. After he sang this song, one of Alvin's fans knocked Simon's glasses off his face, and one of the lenses broke. Everyone booed the song. Merry Larry sarcastically bowed. Philip Fleagle knew that the music business has to end. He called an optometriest to take Simon's glasses, because Simon couldn't see two feet without his signature glasses. Philip Fleagle knew Lawrence purposely used his gift for other people. One week later, as Merry Larry telling the people about what he did in the mall, when his fans all surround him, saying ridiculous things like thinking Merry Larry should continue going on tour. Theodore, and Simon (who had his glasses fixed) saw this and liked how they heard about the actions Lawrence made. The Countertop: Preparing Toy Story, Part 2 Lanny thought it was an interesting awesome story. His friends liked it, too. The preperation for "Toy Story" went on. Lanny changed out of his costume, and had his cowboy costume. Woody, tells Lunt that being unselfish makes him want to, well, you know. He tells Dennis to not do anything bad. He goes off to perform his stunts for the next episode. Before he left, he thinks that it would be okay if he had the Chipettes host the show. The episode ends with Alister yelling the signature catchprase "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!". Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Lanny Wilson and Sheriff Woody *Pa Grape as Simon Seville *Mr. Lunt as Theodore Seville *Archibald Asparagus as David Seville and Alister *Mr. Nezzer as Ian Hawke *Junior Asparagus as Trevor *Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle and Dennis *Khalil as Stix *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Miss Achmetha, Ma Grape and Ellen as the Chipettes *Sara Crewe as Christina Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' *''A Little Bit of This'' *''How I Love the Shopping'' *''This is Rather Eerie'' *''Knock on Me'' *''Wood Night in Woodblock'' *''I Heard it Through the Bangkok'' *''My Teenage Elf'' *''What Would Philip Fleagle Think?'' *''Radio StuffMart'' *''To Have a Gift'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Elves What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter from Ralph Perkins of London, England Trivia *In some airings of this episode on Smile of a Child, they removed some scenes, including the mall shoppers and carolers singing. This is possibly due to time. *Like the episode Madame Blueberry, some people find this episode to be the saddest episode. *This is a lesson in using our gifts, just like "Lord of the Beans". Plus, To Have a Gift is sung again. *This episode was supposed to come out on a Thanksgiving, then it was pushed to a Christmas before Toy Story but it was delayed because they needed to work on Toy Story before Fall Break, so they delayed this episode's release date to a Spring because of it. (But don't worry though, A Chipmunk Christmas was released before Toy Story.) It's unknown whether production was ahead of schedule or the release date was changed. *This episode felt like it was animated after Big Idea switched over to Maya. *Merry Larry breaks the fourth wall when he scolds his fans thinking they're waiting for a Silly Song. *One of the modelers who did the concept work for this was none other than Peter Jackson, the director of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. *This episode is focused upon Larry (Elliot), Pa Grape (George) and Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick). It's not a fault that the three chipmunks are played by that same lovable lazy trio - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *Every known release of this includes a behind-the-scenes look at Toy Story. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything song actually made its debut in Very Silly Songs! ''On a similar note, guessing that the events of the Chipmunks starting happened in 1958, and it was 46 years later at the time, then this episode takes place in 2003/2004. *In some scenes, the white inside Alvin's tooth phases inside his mouth. *Whenever they play The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Larry is never shown as Elliot, Pa Grape is never shown as George, and Mr. Lunt is never shown as Sedgewick. *Nods to several music companies are made throughout - in the Silly Song, in the mall scenes, in the flashback, and in the countertop segments. *A lot of death mentions were in this. *This is one of the few VeggieTales episodes not to have music composed by Kurt Heinecke. *In this; we see the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything without their pirate costumes. *Fans actually wrote to Big Idea saying that Larry was way too serious, and nasty in this episode since Larry's a goofy character. *Mentioned events from Josh, King George, Gideon, and Little House That Stood are spoken of in the countertop. *The flashback is similar to the flashback of the Groovy Brothers starting in "Celery Night Fever". *The coin-operated binoculars Merry Larry uses is the same one used from the Great Wall Resort. *If you look closely, the book Simon Seville reads is the Lyle the Kindly Viking pop-up book. *The video camera Theodore Seville uses is the same one from Abe and the Amazing Promise. *The tails on Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt is just priceless. This may have been payback to Thingamabob's fear of monkeys, and the silly song "Monkey" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". *Uncle Ian's house is the same palace from Esther: the Girl who Became Queen. *In David Seville's room, the pirates poster from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" can be seen as well as the book "The Not-Too Bright". *After LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! was released, the same fans wrote to Big Idea that there weren't enough characters. After hearing this, Toy Story was conceived. *In "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown", Pa Grape noticed that the pirate song was in second place, so he tried to rig the votes to make it number one. On a similar note, several things went down the drain. *Archibald Asparagus sounds different in this episode. *This was originally going to be Merry Larry's only appearance. There wasn't any plan for him to come back. However, this is not true - considering he was in "Merry Larry", and appeared as a constellation in the next episode. *This is a prequel to ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. *There were a few differences from the same TV special of the same name and this. This included: **Carnegie Hall was replaced with an exact replica of Seymour Schwenk's rocket carriage. **Instead of the chipmunks singing the Christmas song, they just sing their pirate song. **Alvin becoming Merry Larry, was conceived when the production team made sense that Alvin doesn't look though he is part of the elf initation, and that he is a bit more antiquated. **Instead of going into his room, Merry Larry sings a second solo. **The balcony and the coin-operated binoculars attached ot the rim of the balcony is added. **Clyde Crashcup was out, and Philip Fleagle, the Chipettes, Roadie Reggie, Mrs. Netterbaum, Henry and Miles, George and Sam, and Christina were in. *Roadie Reggie sounds like Oogie Boogie from the Tim Burton film The Nightmare Before Christmas. *This is the second time someone mentioned "Radio StuffMart". The first was "The Princess and the Popstar". *The screenshots on the DVD have the skies blue. But in the actual video, they are purple. *On some versions of the DVD cover, the background image is messed up. *The ground disappeared in some shots. *Originally, Alvin had a more distasteful personality, as he had a little compassion toward his own peers. This resulted in all his friends turning against him. But then, after this episode's release date was delayed, they decided to make Alvin a more likeable character. They decided to change his personality by making him a wise, kindhearted person, and his jealously over his friends, including Philip Fleagle, was more sympathetic. *Alvin said that David Seville likes weeds in his garden, in which they simply refuse to leave - is a complete reference to the second LarryBoy episode. On a similar note, the Rumor Weed from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" appears. *The DVD cover states that it's around 88 minutes, which is clearly true. The actual episode's runtime is 88 minutes, too. However, if you remove the runtime from the countertops, theme song and the Silly Song altogether, then this is around 52.5 minutes. *"Radio StuffMart" had a dark tone, which originally caused Alvin to be evil in the first place. On a similar note, it would be farcical to have Alvin (Larry) do something evil. (I, VeggieFan2000, found that bit out when I was listening to the commentary to "King George and The Ducky"!) *The VeggieTones from "Beauty and the Beet" make an appearance. Gallery From the creators of Beans, LIV and Veggies in Space.png|From the creators of Lord of the Beans, The League of Incredible Vegetables, and Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works